Trust Me And I'll Do The Same
by Suesue0828
Summary: Skye found out what May and Ward had done. She felt heartbroken and helpless. She finally realized that she's in love with her robot SO. But what can she do? He's with May after all. (This is my first story so please don't hate! I don't own Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D or the characters.)(SkyeWard and a little bit FitzSimmons)
1. Chapter 1: The Wall

**Hi everyone! This is the very FIRST story in my life! I give it to skyward because I love them so much! They are adorable! So guys please review! And I'll try to upload as soon as possible! :P**

Chapter 1: The wall

It's been three days.

Agent Ward hasn't talk to his rookie for 72 hours. Not even a word.

It's all because that they found out what May and Ward had done. Sky's reaction was pretty weird. No screaming, no questioning when she saw Ward coming out of May's room. Just staring, she was staring at her SO with so much disappointment in her eyes.

Ward saw her as soon as he closed May's door as quiet as possible. He was going to explain everything but it turned out that he couldn't say anything after seeing her big innocent eyes that were filled with tears.

Skye walked away after a while and left Ward standing there alone. And since then, there's no talking between the two. Lucky that they were on a mission thus they had their own job to worry about.

And the mission was finally completed after 3 days.

6:00AM First day after finishing the mission

"BEEP-BEEP! BEEP-BEEP!"

The damn alarm clock was as loud as the hell. Skye turned it off as soon as possible and tried to get back to sleep again. Then she realized one thing that made her get up from bed with a total clear mind. Meanwhile, Ward was standing outside of Skye's bunk. _It's been totally awkward these days._ He thought. There was no mission which meant he had to train his rookie on time today, which meant he had to talk to her first.

He finally raised his hand to knock on the door.

"Come Skye! It's time!" He tried to speak in a normal tone, pretended that nothing had happened.

"Ok. I'll be there in 5." A calm voice came from the bunk to his surprise.

"All… all right." He'd got nothing to say. It usually took him more than 15 minutes to try to get her out of her bunk as she always said something like "it's only 6 o'clock and leave me alone" or "I'll sleep for another ten minutes, just ten minutes."

But today was different, really different. Ward thought as he made his way down to the training area.

Skye arrived when ward was doing warm up sets.

"You said 5 minutes, but instead it took you 5 minutes 21 seconds to get here." He stopped and took a look at his watch. "I guess you just earned yourself 21 push-ups, rookie."

"Fine." She started push-ups immediately after he required.

_WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!_ Ward shouted out loud in his mind. Sure he didn't get those words out from his mouth. He didn't want to make things even worse.

She seemed exhausted already after doing the push-ups as she had never done so many. Normally when Ward said "20", she would only do 15 or even 12 sometimes. She took a deep breath through her nose and said: "what's next?"

"Aha, we're…do-doing…" Ward choked as he'd never seen Skye like this before. "I'm gotta teach you some ummm… self-defence skills. It might be pretty hard for you. So you'd better make sure that you are ready for this."

"I'm ready, sir." Skype answered with no doubt.

At this point, FitzSimmons was standing not far from the scene and whispering.

"This is totally weird, I swear…" Jemma said with arms cross her chest.

"What are you talking about?" Leo got really confused about what she said.

"I assume that you dumb boys can never understand this…" Jemma squinted her eyes a little bit but still stared at Ward and Skye.

"WOW! Jemma! That's pretty offensive hey!" Leo waved his hand in front of Jemma. "Just explain it to me please."

"I mean they're weird…" Jemma leaned against the wall.

"You just said that Jemma!" Leo interrupted impatiently.

"Let me finish!" Jemma rolled her eyes. "I feel like there is something between them, Ward and Skye, something that they can't break through."

"Something that they can't break through?" Leo repeated, "You mean like a wall?"

"Yeah, like a wall! And it's invisible." Jemma nodded, "There must be something happened to them before!"


	2. Chapter 2: How

Chapter 2: How

**THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH GUYS FOR READING, LIKING AND REVIEWING MY STORY! It's actually amazing to see that ppl from all over the world are reading my story and I'm super exited. So here you go! The second chapter! Enjoy and please review! Will try to write as much as possible! Love you all.**

"I am still confused about the thing you said yesterday." Leo was unpacking the new gift that he just got.

"Not surprised. You're always confused." Jemma rolled her eyes.

"I just don't get it." Leo tore open the very last layer of the wrapping paper carefully. "You said that there's an invisible wall between them. What did you mean?"

"Oh god, Fitz. When I said 'wall', I didn't mean that there was a real 'wall'. I meant…" Jemma sighed and turned around, she then saw Leo's shinning new toy – a monkey shaped tablet case. She reached out her hand and tried to touch it. "Oh… how cute…"

"How dare you touch my Kiki?!" Leo shouted angrily in a strong Scottish accent.

"Kiki?! Really Fitz?" Jemma began to laugh. "Such a good name, just like the 'night-night gun'."

"HANDS OFF!" Leo said in a deadly serious tone. "And yeah, I love the name."

"Whatever." Jemma walked out of the laboratory room. She decided to leave Leo alone. Although she's curious about his tablet case, she got something more important to do.

"Knock knock."

"Yes?" Skye heard the door while she was reading in her bed.

"It's Simmons."

"Oh, Jemma, come in!" Skye got up and opened the door. "Sup."

"Not much." Jemma sighed as she sat down next to Skye. She then saw a book lying on the floor. She picked up and asked, "Since when?"

"Ah…yeah…" Skye seemed a bit awkward. "I don't really like reading…but somehow it helped me to calm myself down."

"What's wrong?" Jemma looked straight into Skye's eyes. " You're unhappy. Is there anything bothering you?"

"Yeah." Skye nodded. "I'm such an idiot."

"Oh no. What made you feel that way?" Jemma suddenly remembered what she saw yesterday. "Is it about Ward?"

"Yeah…I don't know…" Skye took a deep breath. She's not sure if it's a good idea to tell Jemma the whole damn thing. At least Ward wouldn't be pleased if she did so.

"Sorry, Skye. You don't have to tell me." Jemma could tell that there's definitely something going between Ward and Skye. But she didn't want to push her. "I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you Jemma. You're a really good friend." Skye finally smiled.

"Ummmm… I think I'll go and get some food." Jemma got up. _Bad_ _luck, Leo only cares his new toy and Skye's a bad mood. Seems like I can only play with myself today._ She thought. "Have some rest and don't think too much."

Jemma had left and the door was closed. Skye reached the book but she couldn't read anymore. Yeah, right, she liked Ward. It's like the whole world had known excepted Ward himself. Tears ran down her cheeks. She didn't know what to do.

Training area

"You know, it was just sex, nothing else." Ward opened a bottle of water and sat on the floor.

"Yeah." May was doing Taichi next to him.

"We both knew it's just sex. But Skye didn't think so." He scratched his head. "She saw me walking out of your room the other day."

"Oh really?" May smirked and sure Ward didn't see that. "What did she say."

"She didn't say anything. She's not angry either." Ward started punching the sandbag and his voice was shaking. "I don't know. She seemed normal. But that's not the real her."

"Like I care." May closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you feel bad or something, you should go and talk to her, not me."

"Yep." Ward rested his arms on her hips. "I guess I just don't know how."

**So what do you think? I decided to take things slow to make the story more realistic. Because I think Skye and Ward are quite different. Skye is good at communicating, but sometimes she doesn't think much. Ward is just the opposite, he has a lot of thoughts but he never let them out. So I guess they need time to get through this. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh right, happy New Year!**


	3. Chapter 3: Not Okay

**Hi guys! Thank you again for reading and liking my story again. Here is chapter 3, it's a slightly longer than the 2 before so hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: Not Okay

30/12/13, Skye saw the date unintentionally while playing with her phone as usual. One more day, and it's the end of the year. when she looked back, a lot had happened throughout the year. At first, she was "kidnapped" by Coulson while she was hiding in a little dark van and doing a pointless speech, since that moment everything had been changed in her life. She started to work for the organization that she hated the most. And it turned out that guys in suits were not so bad. Then Agent Grand Ward became her SO. They spent a lot of time together every day and to be honest, Skye had become used to the life with him. She liked teasing him, making funny jokes of him and then leaving him speechless. She liked the way they trained together, the way he taught her, he almost put her in a warm embrace when they were doing the pistol training. She thought there was something special between her and ward. But the result she found out a few days ago clearly showed that there wasn't. Besides all this emotional stuff, she had some other new experiences such as joining actual "wars" in person, like what Coulson said before, "You'd be front row center at the strangest show on earth." She's not quite sure if she liked it so far. But whatever, there's no going back.

"Mission briefing in 5!" Coulson's voice interrupted her thoughts and pulled back to reality.

* * *

"A video called 'Crazy Animals' became really popular these days." Coulson stood right in the front. "There was a cat massaging a dog while a few chickens performing 'ballet' around them in the video.'

"Wow, I'd love to watch that." Leo whispered to Jemma.

"According to the information we've got, the video was filmed by a Chinese girl who has the ability to talk and control animals." Coulson tapped on the screen, a photo of an Asian girl popped up.

"The girl version of Harry Potter." Skye crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alice, 16, high school student, also works as an animal trainer during holidays." May read out her information, "That's all we have for now. We need to go and get her."

"Wait! What?! Is this what shield does? Come on! She's totally harmless." Skye was shocked. "She's only 16 and she's just a good friend to animals."

"You can't say for sure." Ward stood next to Skye. "Imagine one day she becomes the king of the whole animal world and has an army of tigers."

"We weren't planning to take her since she's still really young and we didn't want to scare her." Said Coulson. "We just wanted some information about her. However, the weird thing was her family and school were trying to avoid us all the time and were not willing to provide us any information. So I assume that this is not as simple as I thought."

"All right. How can I help then?" Skye moved to the left a little to make more distance between her and Ward.

"I need 2 people, and Skye, you are one." Said Coulson. "I need you to talk to the girl and take her back."

"Copy that." Skye answered immediately.

"And since Skye is still not able to protect herself, as her SO-" Coulson leaned against the talble, "Ward, you'll go with Skye. Is it okay?"

"Yes, sir." Ward said with no doubt.

"No! NOT OKAY!" This was from Skye. She really didn't want to go with just Ward. _It's gotta be super awkward._ "I'm going to deal with a 16 year old girl not a killer! I can do this by myself!"

"You never know." Coulson shook his head. "Don't argue with me. I called it."

"Fine." Skye sighed.

"We gotta arrive there at around 8pm tonight." May said without any expression on her face. She then handed Ward a white card. "This is where you two gotta stay tonight. We have to fly back to the hub and return the stuff we found from last mission. We'll pick you up tomorrow night. Might be a bit late depends on how long we gotta stay there."

"Thanks." Ward put the card in his pocket and nodded in understanding. "I'll go and pack up my stuff now."

Ward left and Skye followed him. May saw them leaving and suddenly put a big smile on her face.

"I thought it would be better if you go with Skye. You can speak Chinese after all." Coulson had asked May to go with Skye but she refused.

"Ward is better." May shot a glance at him. "I can say for sure."

**"A cat was massaging a dog while a few chickens performing 'ballet' around them". I know this idea is really really really lame… but I promise that chapter 4 will be much much much better than this.**

**Chapter 4: Skye and Ward found the hotel but May only booked one room for them… what would they do? Find out in chapter 4: One Room, One Bed and Two People.**


End file.
